Inuyasha Truth or Dare
by Lady Hikari dragon's eye
Summary: I was board so I made a game of truth or are with all the Inu Yasha characters.... R&R! rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Truth or Dare! Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Here goes nothin'! I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish. But it ain't gonna happen. Unless someone let's me borrow their army of samurai… I hope you guys enjoy this… I had fun writing it….hope you have that much fun reading it… yeah… R&R people!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari: Okay! I'm really bored so we're going to do something!

Inuyasha: What are we doing now! We already played "spin the bottle!"

Hikari: We are playing truth or dare!

Everyone: O.O

Hikari: Inuyasha, you're first. Truth or Dare!

Inu: Ummmmm…truth? -Looks at Kagome, confused-

Hikari:OK! You have to answer this question truthfully! Do you love Kagome?

Inu: -looks around frantically- Ummmm…I…..ummmmmm -starts to sweat- Ummm…No?

Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome: oooooooooooooh!

Kagome: What! BAKA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inu: Ouch! -Little stars appear around head- was that the wrong answer? -Falls over on top of Miroku-

Miroku: Inuyasha, get off me I can't grope Sango with you on top of me!

Sango: -glares at Miroku- Baka pig! -Slaps Miroku-

Miroku: OW! Whart I mean to say was that I couldn't take my dare while my lord

Inubaka was on top of me…. -Kagome slaps Miroku- OW! What was that for?

Hikari: Hey::slaps Miroku:

Miroku: OW! OK, this is getting old….. my face is probably going to be purple tomorrow! So, tell me, what did I do this time.

Hikari: I don't know… Ijust wanted to slap you…. XD

Inu: Okay, let's get on with it! -Goofy smile-

Hikari: o.O'……….. OK! Hmmmmmmmmmm….. who wants to go next? How about….ummmm….. Somebody give me an idea here!

Sesshoumaru: Rin wishes to go, fair lady.

Rin: PLEASE!

Hikari: OK! Truth or Dare?

Rin: Truth please…

Hikari: Okay…. Rin, do have a crush on anyone here and, if you do, who?

Rin: -blushes bright red-

Sesshoumaru: If you don't want to answer you don't have to. I'm sure Lady Hikari would not hold it against you. -Looks and Hikari with the tiniest hint of a smile-

Rin: No, My lord. I want to play just like everyone else…. I have a crush on…..ummmmmm….well…………. I ………………uhhhhhhhhhhh……………………Shippou::runs away giggling:

Shippou: ummmmmmmmmmmmm….. -Everyone is staring at him- Why are all of you looking at me like that! -runs after Rin-

Hikari: Okay who's next!

Kagome: I suppose I might as well get it over with…. I choose….. dare!

Everyone:: jaws drop in shock:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Dun dun dun! _**What should I make Kagome do….if you guys give me some reviews with good ideas then I will post the next chappie early…

This is my first story on my new account…. This is probably my fifth account. (and just so ya'll know, I am a total Sesshy fan-girl so if I make Sesshoumaru like me so much it makes you wanna puke then your SOL) --

--……….Lady Hikari……….+


	2. The first dare!

Okay. I have gotten a complaint about writing in script format. If you have a problem with this please send me a message and I will fix it right away.

I have another fic I'm about to start to so if I don't update I'm really sorry. Thanks for not flaming me XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari: Since our last chappie Kagome has been sitting in a corner, scared of what some sick and perverted reader might dare her to do. Now that all the suggestions seem to be in –takes envelope from a random person- we have a winner for Kagome's dare….. drumroll PLEASE!

Everyone: stares at the envelope in Hikari's hands as she slowly opens it.-

Hikari: What is this? The VMAs! –rips open envelope- Kagome the dare you have received is…. You must stick Sesshoumaru to the Goshinboku, then you must give him a passionate kiss!

-Everyone is completely silent-

Inuyasha: No! I will not allow this! She can't do that to him!

Hikari: -interupts Inuyasha's ranting- one more thing! She must also bow to Chibi-chan and thank her for teaching kagome how to play pranks on on Inuyasha!

Kagome: oh that's easy! I wasn't going to do the first part but since the Baka decided he had speaking privleges I think I'll do just fine on this dare. –glares at Inuyasha-

Hikari: -whispers to Rin – I'll bet you twenty bucks she doesn't do it.

Rin: Allright. I've already taken bets from Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and….. ALOT of other people.

Kagome: -walks up to sesshoumaru who is standing in front of the Goshinboku, held down by his father.- Sesshoumaru, this is for poking inuyasha in the eye! nocks arrow, takes aim, and shoots- I hope that hurts! –laughs maniacally-

Sesshoumaru: -about to fall asleep- my head…hurting…..eyes burning…..somebody shot me… the great sesshoumaru….

Kagome: -runs up to him- OH GOD! I can't do this! -Runs away sobbing-

Hikari: Okay everyone come collect your money!

Rin: What money? -runs away giggling-

Hikari: Someday I'm gonna get that brat! That was like three months pay right there! Damn it all! Fine you little con-woman! The show must go on! -very dramatically- Just because I'm poor now doesn't mean we get to stop playing! -whispering- The. Show. Must. Go. On. –normal voice- Who wants to go next!

Rin: ooooooooooooh! Can I do someone! Please?

Hikari: ………….Oh, what the hell! -mutters- stupid little spoiled brat. Me 'n' Jaken should start a club…..

Rin: YAY! I pick Naraku! Truth or Dare?

Naraku: Well if I must. Truth….

Rin: Okay…. Why do you keep trying to kill my friends?

Naraku: Dear Rin, do you know what it means to be a lost soul? Yeah…. See the truth is….1. IthinkKagomeistotallyhotsoifIkillInuyashaIcankeepherforever, and 2. I resent my mother for leaving me as a child. –bursts into tears- why did she leave me to die alone? Why? –runs away sobbing-

Miroku: Man, he spends too much time around women….

Hikari: He must have kept that inside for a long time….

Naraku: -comes back completely reformed- I want to dare someone next. I pick Hikari.Truth or Dare?

Hikari:ummm…………….

Naraku: And you know what! Everyone should take part in this! Readers send in suggestions for what we should make her do!

Hikari: Oh. Shit. mouths save me at Miroku who then smiles at her.-

Miroku: Maybe we should just kill her instead? -sango slaps him-

Sango:HENTAI! -Miroku gropes Kagome and she slaps him-

Kagome: BAKA! -Miroku gropes Hikari and she punches him, breaking his nose-

Hikari: You little bitch!

Sango: Oh no she didn't! –pounces on Hikari and starts trying to kill her-

Kagome: You mess with my friend you mess with me whore! –Jumps in two-

Hikari: -Gets up and runs away-

Sango: -stands up- Where'd she go? –Runs off in the opposite direction-

Kgome: -Sitting on the ground with a tiny scratch on her knee- OW! Inuyasha come save me! My knee! My beautiful knee! What if it scars! Oh my god! Inuyasha what if I have a big ugly scar for the rest of my life!

Inuyasha: I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. -walks away-

Hikari: -mock announcer tone- Emotions are in the air as we end this chapter of our journey but—

Sango: There you are bitch! -tackles Hikari-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hope you guys liked this chapter.Please send me any ideas you have and I'll see if I can work them into the story. There will only be a few limes in this story….. I know it's rated T but if you guys want one then tell me and I might write. If you don't want one tell me that as well. R&R people! GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!

Lady Hikari of the dragon eyes


End file.
